Điều kiện
A Condition (called Rule Effect (ルール効果, Rūru Kōka) in the OCG) is an unofficial term for effect requirements for Effect Monsters. There are two main types of Conditions: Conditions that are not considered to be an effect, which cannot be negated by cards like "Skill Drain"; and "Effects without classification", monster effects that are similar to Continuous Effects, but are applied universally just like the other main type of Conditions, and can be negated by cards like "Skill Drain". "Conditions that cannot be negated" These are unofficially referred to as "True Conditions" or just "Conditions" and are officially referred to as "This is not an effect" conditions. * "Summoning restrictions/Special Summoning conditions" such as "Helpoemer", "Doomcaliber Knight" (Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard) and "Dark Armed Dragon" (Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set; cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.) * "Name conditions" that also apply in the Deck such as "Cyber Harpie Lady", "Lemuria, the Forgotten City", and "A Legendary Ocean" * "Maintenance costs" such as "Koa'ki Meiru" Monsters, "Mind Protector" and "Mirror Wall" * "Material limitations" such as "Eccentric Boy", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Majestic Dragon" and "Debris Dragon" * "Effects that apply under certain conditions" such as Gemini Monsters, "Morphtronic" Monsters (While in _ Position: part only) and "Master Hyperion" (If you control a face-up "The Sanctuary in the Sky", you can use this effect up to twice per turn.) * "Limitation restrictions" such as Union Monsters and "Chaos Sorcerer" (If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.) * "Synchro Substitute Monsters" such as "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" * "Lingering Effects" left behind after the effect has successfully resolved: ** "Continuous-like lingering effects" such as "Wattwoodpecker", "Hardened Armed Dragon", "Torapart" the "Yang Zing" non-Tuners bonuses and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.) ** "Trigger-like lingering effects" such as "Rescue Cat" (these are not the same as Trigger Effects, they do not use a chain) ** "Expiration dates of lingering effects" such as "Shrink", "Gaap the Divine Soldier" and "Honest" (until the End Phase) * "Match winners" such as "Victory Dragon" * "Victory conditions" such as "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" and "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" * "Archetype conditions" such as "Axe of Despair" and "Summoned Skull" * "Level and Rank conditions" such as "Number F0: Utopic Future", "Number S0: Hope ZEXAL", and "Ultimaya Tzolkin" "Conditions that can be negated" Officially these are referred to as "This effect has no classification" effects, or simply referred to as Unclassified Effects. They are similar to Continuous Monster Effects as they do not activate (start a chain) when they are applied, so cards that negate activations like "Divine Wrath" and "Debunk" cannot be used against them. However unlike Continuous Monster Effects they can be applied while the card is not face-up on the field, such as in the hand and Graveyard, or in the case of the "Multiple Tributers", while face-down on the field as well. If "Dark Ruler Ha Des" destroys "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" by battle, "Grapha" cannot use its Special Summoning Procedure to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard. * "Summon monster effect" such as "Cyber Dragon", "Machina Fortress", "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" and "Familiar-Possessed - Aussa". * "Only 1 on field restrictions" (There can only be 1 face-up ___ on the field) such as "Malefic" monsters. Note that even if "Skill Drain" is negating the effect of a face-up "Malefic" monster on the field, you still cannot Summon another because the restriction is still active while the monster is in the hand. * "Only 1 per side restrictions" (You can only control 1 ___). Similar to the above restriction, you cannot Summon another copy even if "Skill Drain" is negating the one on the field. * "Substitute Effects" such as "Destiny Hero - Departed" (... remove it from play instead) and Union Monsters (... destroy this card instead) * "Material Costs": ** "Multiple Tributers" such as "Kaiser Sea Horse" and "Double Coston" ** "Ritual Substitutes" such as "Ritual Raven" and "Djinn of Rituals" * "Fusion Substitute Monsters" such as "Beastking of the Swamps" and "Mystical Sheep #1" * "Multiple Card-Types" such as "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" (This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in your hand.) and "Light and Darkness Dragon" * "Graveyard Conditions" such as "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing", "Harpie Queen" and "Elemental HERO Necroshade" * "Level Treat Effects" such as "Tuningware" and "Road Synchron" Category:Gameplay